Cassure et Réparation
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Même en essayant très fort. [Two-Shots]
1. Cassure

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Même en essayant très fort. [Two-Shots]

 **ATTENTION ! CE TEXTE ABORDE DES THEMES MATURES ET SENSIBLES. SI CELA N'EST PAS VOTRE TASSE DE THE, VOUS ETES LIBRES DE ZAPPER CE TWO-SHOTS.**

 **Cassure et Réparation**

 **Cassure**

Allongée, faisant face au mur, Oscar pleurait en silence, encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. André…

André avait tout bonnement essayé de la violer.

Par chance, il avait su se ressaisir dès qu'il avait remarqué ses larmes, et il avait été comme pétrifié par son acte. Il lui avait demandé pardon, il l'avait couverte, il l'avait laissée. Elle appréciait ses gestes.

Mais cela ne changeait rien à la déchirure en elle.

André avait essayé de la violer.

Son meilleur ami avait essayé de la violer.

Son frère de cœur avait essayé de la violer.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé cela, qu'il puisse être capable de cela. Qu'il puisse être capable de tant de violence. A ce moment-là, ce n'était plus André qu'elle voyait, mais une bête qui avait pris ses traits, une espèce d'animal libidineux et dominant. Et alors qu'elle était habillée, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi nue face à quelqu'un. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. Malgré tout son panache, malgré toute son arrogance, elle n'avait pas su se défendre face à une telle agression. Elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait été entièrement paralysée, sous le choc et sous la peur.

Parce que c'était André qui l'agressait.

L'homme en qui elle avait toute confiance.

L'homme avec qui elle avait grandi. Avec qui elle avait tout partagé.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il la traite ainsi ? Et sa déclaration… Drôle de façon de lui montrer son amour ! Cela lui avait été balancé comme ça, en pleine figure, en plein dans le feu de l'action, et désormais, elle ne pouvait que composer avec cet élément en tête.

André avait vraiment eu l'air mortifié.

Elle lui pardonnerait un jour, peut-être, quand elle se serait remise d'une telle agression, de son impact psychologique, quand son cerveau aurait tout digéré.

Mais pour l'instant, elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne le voulait pas, quelque chose en elle était brisé et elle avait cette certitude en tête :

Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

 **FIN**


	2. Réparation

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Même en essayant très fort. [Two-Shots]

 **ATTENTION ! CE TEXTE ABORDE DES THEMES MATURES ET SENSIBLES. SI CELA N'EST PAS VOTRE TASSE DE THE, VOUS ETES LIBRES DE ZAPPER CE TWO-SHOTS.**

 **Cassure et Réparation**

 **Réparation**

André avait maladroitement titubé jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait agressé Oscar.

Il avait presque violé Oscar.

Il avait touché à la femme qu'il aimait de la manière la plus vile possible.

Il n'avait aucune excuse. L'alcool, la frustration, tout cela expliquait peut-être son geste mais en aucun cas cela le justifiait. Les larmes d'Oscar avaient été ce qui lui avait prendre conscience de l'horreur qu'il commettait.

Parce qu'Oscar ne pleurait jamais.

Elle ne pleurait jamais devant lui. Le fait qu'elle était en train de pleurer, c'était la preuve qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Il avait fait pleurer la femme qu'il aimait.

Il avait osé lui faire du mal.

Il avait très certainement détruit le lien si précieux qui existait entre eux. Il osait à peine imaginer ce qu'Oscar pouvait ressentir, attaquée par l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il était censé être son ombre et au final, alors qu'il disait l'aimer, il le lui avait bien mal prouvé. Qu'avait-il fait, mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?! Il se dégoûtait lui-même ! Alors oui, il avait présenté ses excuses, il l'avait laissée, mais ce n'était rien face au traumatisme qu'il lui avait infligé.

Il se ferait pardonner.

Même si ça lui prenait tout le reste de sa vie.

Il prouverait que ses mots, sa demande de pardon, n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Et si elle refusait de lui pardonner, il comprendrait aisément.

Il était en tort.

Mais il ne cesserait jamais d'essayer.

Parce qu'Oscar en valait la peine.

 **FIN**


End file.
